


Win a Smile

by SmilingAlwaysSmiling



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 19:24:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1196601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmilingAlwaysSmiling/pseuds/SmilingAlwaysSmiling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU, Unrelated Drabbles</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tattletale

                When Robb was 12, he learned how to do backflips on the trampoline in the backyard. Theon remembers, because Robb insisted on going out into the backyard the moment they got off of the school bus. He threw his backpack down and bolted for the trampoline while Theon followed after with his hands shoved into his pockets. Theon watched Robb do a few quick back flips and fidgeted with the four single cigarettes he had stolen from an open pack in Asha’s room.

                Robb came bouncing off of the trampoline with a grin and Theon rolled his eyes and insisted anyone can do a backflip on a trampoline. Later that summer, Robb would try and fail to learn how to do a backflip on the ground. Later that night, Robb would try smoking with Theon and end up coughing until his eyes watered. Two days later, Catelyn sat Theon down and calmly asked where he had gotten the cigarettes while Robb shuffled his feet in the doorway.

                Robb has always been a show off. Robb has always been easily dared into anything.

                But Robb has also always been a Mama’s Boy.

                Which is what Theon reminds him of, one eyebrow cocked and a flask of vodka in his hand. Robb, now 14, has the same expression on his face as he did the day he snatched the cigarette from a similarly mocking Theon.

                That evening, Robb throws up. Robb tells Catelyn. Catelyn _and_ Ned sit down to ask Theon where he got the vodka from. This time, Robb isn’t peeking around the corner. He looks up guiltily when Theon comes into his room and leans back against the doorframe with his arms crossed and an eyebrow raised.

                Robb pulls at his hair and avoids eye contact until Theon sighs and moves to sit on the bed and lightly shove him. Robb apologizes for getting his flask confiscated and Theon asks if Robb still gets cookies when he rats out his siblings or Theon. Robb scowls and Theon smiles.

                Theon dares Robb to kiss Jeyne Westerling during a round of Truth-or-Dare at a mostly forgettable party. They date for two and a half years and break up not long after losing their virginity to each other. Theon mocked him mercilessly about if he planned to go running to Catelyn with a used condom. Robb pushed him off of the bed. Theon only apologized after Robb quietly added that they might be breaking up before prom.

                When he was 15 and still dating Jeyne, Robb dug through Theon’s backpack for a flash drive and pulled out a Ziploc bag with weed in it. Theon came back from the bathroom and ran a hand over his face before asking if he should just go hand it over to Catelyn himself. The two weeks between getting high and getting in trouble almost let Theon believe that Robb had finally learned to lie.

                Robb once bites directly into a chili pepper and spends the rest of the night shooting Theon dirty looks, even long after the pain from the heat wears off. Theon shrugs and compares him to a peacock. Robb gives him a dirtier look and Theon tells him that any boy trying that hard to be impressive is more or less a peacock.

                Robb is just barely 18 when he leans in to kiss Theon and Theon moves away from him with a laugh. He resists the urge to wince and sits up straight again, pulling his lower lip between his teeth and sitting back on his hands to keep from tugging at his hair. Theon looks him up and down before laughing again and Robb looks away, bristling. The couch squeaks slightly when Theon shifts and grabs his chin. Robb still avoids eye contact when Theon turns his face.

                “I was just thinking you’re going to tell your mother. This is probably the one bad influence she _won’t_ forgive,” Theon tells him. Robb starts to protest and Theon kisses him.

                Two days later, Theon gets a phone call when they’re in the drive through getting coffee. Catelyn invites him over for dinner on speakerphone and Robb refuses to look at Theon until he hangs up the phone.

                “You have a _problem_ , Stark.”


	2. Gross

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU, Drabble, featuring my thing about Robb and peanut butter again

                Robb’s content, curled up in bed with his eyes closed. Theon’s shifting around to the right of him. Somehow Robb always forgets what a terrible sleeper he is until the morning after Theon stays over. He makes a point of rolling onto his side with his back to Theon, huffing. Then he hears scuffling for a few more seconds and finally, blissful silence.

                He’s almost asleep again when he hears a wet popping sound and his eyes snap open.

                “Theon, _no_!” he protests. He’s wrapped tightly enough in the blankets that he doesn’t have time to move before Theon shoves a wet finger into his ear and Robb groans. He squirms until Theon moves his hand away. Theon laughs and leans down to kiss him while Robb scoffs and turns his head away.

                “You’re gross. I was sleeping.”

                “You were pretending to be sleeping. You’re gross, too,” Theon tells him.  

                By the time they get out of bed, it’s eleven in the morning and Robb decides they need to have lunch instead of breakfast. Theon rolls his eyes and starts up the Keurig to make himself coffee. Robb’s got a pot of water boiling and pulls out a package of hot dogs to start cutting them up.

                Theon half-smiles and realizes he’s forgiven for the wet willy earlier, because Robb is setting to work making mac-and-cheese with hot dog bits. It’s been Theon’s favorite guilty pleasure food since they were children. Most times, he prefers “real food” to anything overly processed and boxed. But Robb’s known him long enough to know that the ideal bowl of mac-n-weenies involves boxed, neon-yellow noodles.

                Robb sets the bowls down at the kitchen table and Theon smiles at him again. Robb smiles back before heading to the fridge. Theon’s speared one of the hot dog bits and is popping one in his mouth when Robb sits down across from him.

                And then Robb’s pulling a bottle of ketchup out from behind his back and Theon’s frowning around his fork. He beams back at him, turns the bottle upside down, and coats the top of his serving with ketchup.

                Theon groans and starts to say something when Robb cuts him off to tell him that it’s _his_ food and he can eat it any way he likes. Robb remains smug enough that Theon stands up to fetch the jar of pickles from the fridge. He pulls one out and keeps eye contact with Robb while he eats it and Robb wrinkles his nose.

                “You let your dog lick you on the mouth,” Theon sighs, “Pickles aren’t gross.”

                “Pickles are disgusting. And dog mouths are cleaner than human mouths.”

                “I’m sure Grey Wind would be upset with where your mouth has been. You’re right.”

                Later, they’re sitting down for a movie and Robb frowns when he opens a jar of peanut butter to find it mostly empty. He’s sulking and looking into it, spoon in his free hand. Theon shrugs at him and Robb sighs.

                “You told me you picked more up,” Robb mentions.

                “Yeah. Not telling you where it is. Eat popcorn. It’s a movie. People eat popcorn when they watch movies,” Theon argues.

                Robb shoots him a dirty look before heading into the kitchen.

                “It’s gross, Robb. Who the hell eats peanut butter by the spoonful?” Theon calls out.

                “You lick _your own come_ off your fingers, you don’t get to call anything gross!” Robb yells back. Theon laughs and flicks through options on Netflix.

                “You like it,” he replies, smirking to himself when there’s silence from the kitchen.

                The silence goes on longer than expected and he turns to look through the doorframe. Robb’s standing on the kitchen counter and reaching to pull the jar of peanut butter off the top of the fridge. Theon’s eyes widen, but Robb’s already jumped down to the floor and is staring back at Theon, jar in hand.

                “It’s the crunchy kind,” Robb says, already looking guilty.

                “Don’t you dare. You are disgusting. Don’t,” Theon orders, starting to push himself off the couch. Robb’s entire body tenses and then he bolts down the hallway. The time it takes Theon to get around the couch gives Robb enough of a lead that he can slam the bedroom door shut and lock it by the time Theon makes it.

                “Robb. We’re watching a _movie_ ,” Theon sighs, leaning his head against the door.

                “After,” Robb mumbles, quite obviously through a mouthful of peanut butter.

                “I’m not going to feel bad when you throw up. Not even when you say it’s worse when it’s the crunchy kind,” Theon warns. Robb makes a hum of contentment and Theon sighs.

                Within half an hour, Robb is lying on the couch with his head on Theon’s chest and whining about his stomach hurting. Theon snorts, pets his hair, and doesn’t take his eyes off the television.

                “You’re nasty,” Theon tells him. Robb mumbles about come again and Theon retorts that he’s never licked up enough to make himself vomit. Robb whines at the mental image and Theon smirks, shifting to nose into Robb’s hair.

                “You only buy pickles because you know I hate it when you eat them,” Robb accuses, squirming closer.

                “Revenge. You leave hair in the shower drain.”

                “You put your finger in your mouth when you get a papercut.”

                “You let the dog on the bed. And you don’t always wash your hands after petting him.”

                “Grey Wind isn’t gross. _You’re_ gross. And you do it on purpose.”

                “So do you,” Theon laughs. Robb smiles briefly before groaning in pain again.

                “I shouldn’t have eaten the whole jar.”

                “No. Especially since we’re having Thai tonight. Peanut sauce,” Theon smiles. Robb whines more loudly and Theon moves a hand down to rub his back.

                “You’re gross and you’re mean,” Robb accuses.

                “And I’m pretty sure you love me,” Theon tells him. Robb glances up at him.

                “You still talk in your sleep,” Theon explains. Robb wrinkles his nose before opening and closing his mouth twice.

                “It’s alright. I could love you if you stopped putting ketchup on your food,” Theon teases.

                “It’s good. It’s good on eggs. And it’s good on meatloaf. And it’s good on macaroni and cheese,” Robb argues. He’s not looking at Theon anymore, so Theon slides his fingers into his curls to lightly pull until Robb looks at him.

                “I love you anyway. Even if you’re wrong,” Theon tells him. Robb smiles and kisses him and tastes like peanut butter.

                Two hours later, Robb is throwing up chunky peanut butter into the toilet and glares at Theon until he reassures him that he still loves him. 


End file.
